mrgtfandomcom-20200214-history
Margot
Margot & the Nuclear So and So's is a band from Indianapolis, Indiana. Their style was described as "cinematic chamber pop" that "both the casual music fan and music perfectionist will enjoy" by MacKenzie Wilson in a review of their album The Dust of Retreat. As they have evolved over their eleven-year history, their sound has changed significantly, moving from the orchestral sound that defined their original existence to a guitar rock that characterized their middle albums to a much softer sound today. Band History Originally, the founding members of the band, Richard Edwards and Andy Fry, would tell journalists that they met in a pet store in 2004. However, they later admitted that this was untrue. Fry befriended Edwards while he was still a teen, the two bonding over their musical ambitions. Eventually, in 2004, the two formed Margot & the Nuclear So and So's, named after the character Margot in Wes Anderson's 2001 film The Royal Tenenbaums. Over time, many friends of Edwards and Fry in the Indianapolis area moved in with the two and joined the band as well. "Most of them were borderline homeless so it was mostly out of necessity," Edwards told in 2008. By the time their first album The Dust of Retreat''was released in 2006, the band contained eight full-time members. After a move to Chicago in 2009, Richard Edwards began to experiment with a new band lineup, and eventually decided on a six-man group made up of some former members and some Chicago-area musicians. This new lineup allowed Edwards to take the band in a more rock-based direction which could be seen in their next two studio albums ''Buzzard (2010), and Rot Gut, Domestic (2012). On December 4, 2015 the band released a five album rarities box set via Joyful Noise Recordings. In an interview with blogger Adam Vitcavage, Richard Edwards discussed his battle with Clostridium difficile colitis as well as the future of the band. Edwards proclaimed, "I've threatened to break up this stupid band so many times, I don't want to continue crying wolf. That said, I don't currently see any real reason for Margot to continue." Releases The band's first full album, The Dust of Retreat was released in 2005 on the local Standard Recording Company. It was remastered and re-released on March 26, 2006 by Artemis Records. Two Margot full lengths were released on October 7, 2008 - Animal! and Not Animal (CD, vinyl, and online download). All releases were by Epic Records. Four intimate live recordings of Margot songs, two of which are exclusively to Animal!, were available for free download on the website Daytrotter. There were delays in the release of Margot's second full length, due to disagreements between the band and Epic Records regarding the song selection of the album. Animal! is Margot's preferred version of their second full-length, while Not Animal was Epic's. Five songs appear on both releases (there were 12 tracks on each album). On their MySpace page, the band has said they would like fans to listen to Animal! first. The band was a featured musical guest on Late Night with Conan O'Brien in November 2008. They played their new song "As Tall As Cliffs", one of only four songs to appear on both Animal! and Not Animal. Margot & the Nuclear So and So’s released their third album, Buzzard, on September 21, 2010 via Mariel Recordings, their own label with distribution through Redeye. The album features many Chicago musicians and friends of the band, including Tim Rutili (Califone, Red Red Meat), Joe Adamik, Cameron McGill, Katie Todd, Brian Deck (Red Red Meat, producer) and Ronnie Kwasman. Their fourth album, Rot Gut, Domestic, produced by John Congleton, was released early to pledges for digital download via PledgeMusic on March 12, 2012. The CD and vinyl versions were released nationally on March 20, 2012. Margot's fifth album, Sling Shot to Heaven was released on April 22, 2014 through the Mariel Recording Company. Also released with this album came a movie shot on 16 mm filmentitled Tell Me More About Evil: A Film about Margot & the Nuclear So and So's. This film included stripped down versions of many album tracks and also included some voice narration. On November 4, 2014, the soundtrack to the film was released as a digital download, on vinyl, and on cassette tape. Richard Edwards worked on compiling a rarities box set that encompassed all of their studio albums. The Bride On The Boxcar - A Decade of Margot Rarities: 2004-2014 is broken up into five different eras on different albums. The five parts of the set are: "Hybristophilia," "PANIC ATTACKS (Low Level Bummer)," "Now, Let's Risk Our Feathers," "Dark Energy in the Spotlight" and "You Look Like the Future, Baby." Each disc represents an era in the band. It was released on vinyl as well as a digital download. On January 24, 2017, Richard Edwards officially announced the release date of his first solo album, Lemon Cotton Candy Sunset. The album was released on March 31, 2017 via Joyful Noise Recordings. The first single, "Disappeared Planets," was made available to stream on the album's website. Members * Richard Edwards- vocals, guitar * Tyler Watkins - bass, vocals * Heidi Gluck - vocals, keys, bass * Kenny Childers - guitars, vocals * Ronnie Kwasman - guitar Former * Andy Fry - guitar, vocals * Emily Watkins - keyboards, vocals * Hubert Glover - trumpet, tambourine * Jesse Lee - cello * Casey Tennis - auxiliary percussion * Brian Deck - drums * Gary Vermillion - auxiliary percussion * Erik Kang - violin, lap steel, guitar * Chris Fry - drums * Kate Myers - vocals, guitar * Cameron McGill - keyboards, vocals, harmonica